


Here's some flowers to say I love you

by bitchnluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Flowers, Grinding, I suck at tagging, M/M, makeout, surprises at the end so be woke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchnluke/pseuds/bitchnluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets all these flowers on the same time, but on different days. Yes, they are very pretty, but he has no clue who they are from. So he decides that on one night he's going to wait by the door for the person to deliver the flowers, but he gets more than he expected when he waits at the door for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's some flowers to say I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if this sucks I have had this in my head for a while but tell me what you think!

Heres some flowers to say I love you

\----

It was twelve in the afternoon when Luke heard a loud knock on his door. He groaned and rolled out of his bed cursing at whoever woke him up. He unlocked his door, and looked around the hallways of his apartment; no one was there. He looked down and saw a bouquet of roses. He squatted down to pick them up and saw that there was a note attached to it.

“Your laugh brings me so much joy, and I love the way your blonde hair flows in the wind as you try to tame it down, but to me you can do anything to your hair and it still be a masterpiece xx”

“What the fuck,” Luke muttered. Whoever sent these to him was such a sap, and he almost wanted to throw up reading this. He almost forgot that the person mentioned HIS blonde hair; this means that the stranger knows him.

\-----

It was around the same time, but three days when he heard a knock on his door again. “Goddammit,” he muttered into his pillows. He got up to go to his door and sure enough, no one was there but more flowers with a note attached to it. He had to give it to the person because they had a good taste in flowers. This time, the flowers weren’t just roses; it was a bouquet of roses with white ones. 

Attached to the roses, the note said, “ Flowers mean unity, just like us. We come together as one, and we fit so well together my love”  
_Damn this person seriously was a sap, was this Nicholas Sparks or something_. Luke snorted at his joke and went to make some breakfast.

\-----

“So you mean to tell me that you get flowers delivered to your door every week on the same time, and you have no idea who it is,” Calum questioned him. Luke invited his friend over to hang around his apartment, but of course, they noticed all of the flowers surrounded his apartment.

“Dude maybe you should stay up all night, and wait till they come to your door,” Michael said and took a sip of his beer. 

“Shit your right,” Luke said. He sat there not listening to anything his friends were saying thinking about his plans all day. So far the person giving him flowers have done this for six weeks now, and he was now ready to catch them.

\-----

It was 11:59 and Luke was already dead tired, sitting at his door ready to catch the person. The clock turned 12:00 which made Lukes breath hitch; his hand was on the doorknob ready to pounce on the person. 

He heard the first knock and opened the door quick and ready to invade them with so many questions, “Why do you keep sending me flowers? How do you know me? Also, why do-,” Luke suddenly stopped to look at the stranger and saw that he was tan, tall but shorter than Luke, with honey curls, and he was nothing but delicious muscles. 

Luke stood there with his mouth hanging opened, and his eyes raking up and down this hot stranger.  
Suddenly the stranger started talking and Luke was listening to nothing he was saying, but watching his mouth move. 

“Fuck,” Luke said.

“I'm sorry what,” the stranger looked at him curiously. “I was telling you for sorry for sending you flowers they are for my girlfriend, she lives next to you, but as usual, I never listen and got the wrong address.”

Of course, the world was against him. Straight. This hot man who was standing in front of him telling him that he was straight and has a girlfriend who’s his next door neighbor, Bryana.

“Yeah, that’s fine mate. I'm actually so tired, but I'm about to make some coffee do you want some,” Luke asked praying the stranger would say yes.

“Oh yeah, that’s cool. My names Ashton,” and he shook Lukes' hands.

 _Fuck his fingers are so long fuck_   _fuck fuck_

Luke let him in, and they drank coffee for hours and laughed about the whole situation. Once Ashton left to go to his girlfriend’s apartment they exchanged numbers, and Ashton told him goodbye and left him with a wink. Luke wanted more of Ashton.

\----

  
It’s been a month since Ashton came into his apartment and explained the whole miss order. They have been texting nonstop, and actually became really good friends. Luke found out that Ashton taught music to little kids, but had a little band of his own. 

Luke invited Ashton over at his apartment to watch the football game that was on tonight. Ashton happily accepted and told him he would be over there in an hour.  
Luke was nervous to see Ashton again he ended up changing his outfit three times before picking out the right one. He cleaned his apartment thoroughly making sure that there was not a speck on the floor. When he got out the beers from the fridge, he heard the knock on his door and Lukes' heart skipped a beat.

He opened the door and swore that Ashton was going to kill him.

“Hey,” Ashton greeted him with a long hug and Luke was already drunk on the smell of Ashton and Ashton himself. Ashton let go of Luke and they headed over to the couch to watch the game.

An hour into the game Ashton was already yelling and swearing which made Luke want him even more. It was half-time when Ashton relaxed into the couch, Luke on the other side, and Ashton started to laugh.

“Sorry,” Ashton apologized. “I get really into these games.”

Luke laughed, “No its fun to watch you,” as soon as those words left his lips he became crimson red.

“I-I mean like its like fun because like you’re so into it you know and-,” Luke stopped talking as soon as Ashton was laughing. “Its fine dude don't worry about it,” Ashton said. “Hey mate you got any crisp with you I'm starving.”

“Hey mate you got any crisp with you I'm starving.”

Luke nodded his head and went into the kitchen to go get something to eat for Ashton. 

“Hey can you pleaseeee get me another beer,” Ashton yelled. Luke laughed and got him another beer.

Once Luke came back and handed Ashton the food he went to go back to his side of the couch.

“Lukey come sit by me I'm feeling so lonely,” Ashton pouted.

Luke walked over to him and Ashton put his arm around him. Okay well technically his arms were on the couch but it was TECHNICALLY around Lukes' shoulders which made his heart beat faster. When Ashton went to open his beer it spilled all over him, and all over Lukes couch.

“Fuck,” Ashton stood up quickly so that it wouldn’t get on Lukes couch, but it was too late.  
Luke looked up and saw that the liquid was all over Ashton shirt which meant Luke could see his abs, which meant that Luke was telling his dick to calm down.

“Okay fuck hold on Ash I’ll get you towels,” Luke left the living room and went into his bathroom to get some towels. He looked into his mirror and saw that his face was flushed; but hey, at least, he had something to think about toni- wait he has a girlfriend, Luke, stop. He shook his head grabbed some towels and left to go back to the wet Ashton.

He looked up and saw that Ashton already had his shirt off wiping off the couch and the floor. _Oh fuck no no no_

“Um, where is your shirt? I can wash it for you if you want,” Luke spoke up.  
Ashton looked up at him and stood up, which made his muscles flex which made Lukes dick even harder at this point.

“Yeah here thank you, Luke, so much I'm sorry about your couch,” Ashton said.

“Its fine,” Luke squeaked and quickly left.

Luke was trying the get the stain out of Ashton's shirt while Ashton snuck up on him and tickled Lukes sides.  
This scared Luke so much he gasped but he couldn’t help but laugh and plead Ashton to stop. Ashton turned him around and looked into Lukes' eyes and smirked.

“Luke you’re always nervous around me why?”

Luke panicked, because what was he supposed to say to that? Hey sorry I know we just became friends and I know you have a girlfriend, but I think that you’re hot, and I kinda want you to pound into me and make me call you daddy. Hell no.

“Umm I-I don’t know,” Luke started to stutter which made him shake harder. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. 

“I think I know little Lukey,” Ashton started to get closer to Luke and Lukes breath hitched.

“Yeah,” Luke said.

“Yeah.”

And with that Ashton kissed Lukes' lips, and Luke melted into Ashton's kiss holding onto Ashton's arms scared that he Ashton will go away and that this was all a dream. Ashton picked Luke up and set him down gently on the washing machine kissing him harder. Luke opened his mouth wanting Ashton's tongue. Ashton smiled into the kiss, and went in between Lukes' legs and started to grind down onto Luke.  
Luke threw his head back and moaned loudly.

“Shh Lucky gotta be quiet or my girlfriend will hear us,” Ashton said. Luke whimpered but nodded his head hoping that Ashton wouldn’t stop. 

Ashton took Lukes jeans off and started to palm Lukes already hard member.  
Ashton groaned, “Fuck baby you’re already hard. Tell daddy who made you hard,” he said while kissing down Lukes' neck.Luke responding with a whine, but clearly that’s not the answer Ashton wanted so he smacked his thigh.

Ashton stopped his actions and grabbed Lukes chin to make him look at him, “Tell me, Luke.”

“You did daddy you made me hard, please let me come,” Luke whine and this is answer Ashton wanted. Ashton continued on making love bites on Lukes' neck and went down to grab Lukes member and gave a quick stroke.

“Fuck, please daddy,” Luke whined wanting more.

Ashton grinned into Lukes' neck, and bent down a little to kiss down Luke tummy and finally down Lukes member. It was so red begging for attention and begging for anything that Ashton would give him.

Ashton put his lips around the tip and swirled his tongue around. He put his hands at the base teasing, Luke, not wanting to take all of him just yet.

“Please daddy I want more I will be a good boy I swear just please do something,” Luke screamed.  
Ashton happily did what Luke asked. Ashton deep throated him the best that he could while the boy above him took his hair and tugged on it.  
When Ashton went down to the boys hole to lick and shove his tongue in it, that’s when the boy creamed himself so hard that he was screaming, he didn’t even care if Bryana heard him. 

All of a sudden Luke heard a doorbell and his eyes flew open. He looked down and saw that he was still lying in bed. He went over to his bed stand and grabbed his phone. The screen read 12:00, and Luke saw that his sheets were messed up in his come. Great, he’s gonna have to clean that up later.

He went over to the door and opened it. What he saw next made his heart stop and go all the way into his throat. 

On the ground lay red roses with a note attached to it.

**Author's Note:**

> So good or bad? Leave kudos it helps me a lot with continuing work. I do not give anyone permission to post this anywhere. My tumblr is bitchnluke so come and talk to me!


End file.
